Those Nostalgic Memories
by KAmichiZU
Summary: AoKaga/AkaKuro/AkaMido / Kagami ingin menyelesaikan apa yang ia tunda sejak lama / AU, Happy #AoKagaDay 10/5 (telat) [Final Chapter]
1. Part One

**Those Nostalgic Memories © Kamiya Chizuru**

**Knb © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Dan semua Anime yang di sebutkan adalah milik pengarangnya, bukan saya.**

**Aomine x Kagami. AU. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

_**Profile Character :**_

_**Aomine Daiki**_**,** baru berumur 34 tahun. Seorang seiyuu yang sukses sejak awal karirnya, memiliki suara rendah yang di sukai para penggemar wanita, julukannya '_The Bed Voice'_. Sering mendapatkan peran sebagai _womanizer_ membuat namanya kian melejit, status _single_, sifatnya ramah namun misterius, menyukai anjing. Belakangan ini sedang sibuk ikut seiyuu _theater_ dengan beberapa artis muda berbakat. Salah satu anime yang melambungkan namanya adalah '**Ono no Basuke**' sebagai **Suwabe Junichi**.

_**Kagami Taiga**_**,** seiyuu berumur 30 tahun. Baru memasuki dunia seiyuu selama 5 tahun, semua peran ia coba. Dari yang sekedar muncul 1 episode sampai yang hanya muncul 3 menit. Tapi dia orang yang gigih, tinggal sendiri di jepang karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika. Takut anjing, banyak makan dan pintar memasak. Sekarang sudah banyak anime terkenal yang sudah ia perankan, salah satunya '**Ono no Basuke**' ia mengambil peran sebagai **Ono Yuuki**, main character dalam anime yang sudah mencapai _season_ ketiga itu.

**.**

**.**

_**Part One**_

**.**

**.**

"Yo!"

Aomine melirik kesebelah kanannya, terlihat seseorang berambut merah bergradiasi hitam duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya, _gesture_ menyapa.

"Kagami?"

"Kau masih disini, Aomine-san*?"

"Ya. Aku menunggu jemputan." Kagami mengangguk, mengerti. Mereka masih terdiam beberapa menit, taman depan gedung _studio_ I.G telah sepi manusia. Tetapi masih ada beberapa seiyuu yang Kagami kenal terlihat memasuki gedung. Bangku tempat mereka duduk tidak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk, ada Koganei Shinji, dan Aida Riko yang berjalan bersama.

Aomine memang begini jika malam, lebih banyak diam. Seakan-akan tidak punya tenaga karena matahari sudah di gantikan bulan. Sebenarnya, pemeran Suwabe Junichi itu hanya kelaparan, sang manajer tadi pamit pergi untuk menjemput istrinya di bandara, dan ini sudah 1 jam namun belum juga kembali membawa pesanan makanannya.

_Growl… _

Aomine yakin itu bukan suara perutnya.

"Ahahaha, _gomen_ Aomine-san, aku lapar ehehe." Aomine tersenyum, rupanya mereka senasib.

"Majiba?" tawar yang lebih tua.

"AH! AKU MAU!" sahut Kagami dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan bocah." Rambut kagami diacak kasar tapi menyenangkan.

"Aomine-san, aku sudah 30 tahun!"

"Dan aku 34 tahun."

Keduanya tertawa, umur kepala tiga namun masih kekanak-kanakkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Majiba selama 20 menit, keduanya mengobrol akrab seperti teman lama. Walaupun sudah hampir tiga tahun mangisi di anime yang sama, waktu mereka bicara pribadi tidak sesering Kuroko Tetsuya yang di dalam serial OnB berperan sebagai Ono Kensho, dan dalam cerita Suwabe dan Kensho adalah mantan _partner_.

Tanpa di duga, Aomine juga menyukai basket sama seperti Kagami, tapi dia sudah jarang bermain basket dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu pergi minum-minum atau latihan _vocal_. Dan ketika Kagami mengajaknya bermain _one on one _suatu hari nanti, dengan senang hati Aomine menerimanya.

"Oh, tapi mungkin permainanku tidak sebaik dulu." Aomine menatap telapak tangan kanannya.

"_Nande_?" Kagami penasaran, raut Aomine berubah suram dan sedih.

"_Nande mou ne yoo.._" jawab Aomine yang di sambung dengan cengiran lebar.

.

OxO

.

Sepuluh burger keju dan segelas _cola_ ada di atas nampan Kagami. Lima burger teriyaki dan segelas _pepsi_ di tambah kentang goreng dibawa Aomine. Keduanya mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari keramaian, walaupun sudah malam, restoran 24 jam ini memang masih penuh orang-orang seperti mereka yang masih betah di luar rumah.

Aomine memakai topi rajutan berwarna hitam, frame hitam tanpa kaca bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung. Teknik penyamaran kuno tapi masih bisa ia andalkan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Berbeda dengan Kagami, laki-laki yang biasa memakai kacamata jika ada _event_ seiyuu dan melakukan segala aktifitas pekerjaannya sekarang jutru di lepas dengan santai. Kemeja yang awalnya ia pakai sudah berganti dengan kaos, Aomine tidak ingat kapan Kagami mengganti bajunya.

"Aku rasa 'OnB' semakin seru saja, ya Aomine-san?"

"Hah?"

"Oiya, kapan mulai _recording_ untuk Teikou _Arc_?" Aomine sejenak berhenti memakan burgernya, Kagami malah masih mengunyah mirip marmut.

"Dua hari lagi."

"Oh, _Soukka_.." kedua pipi Kagami membulai penuh makanan. "Aku mungkin dapat libur ya. Hahaha lumayan, sebulan."

"Semalam aku mendengar siaran radiomu, bersama Tetsu." Kagami meneguk minumannya.

"Sungguh? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendengarnya Aomine-san. Hahaha." Aomine ikut tertawa melihat orang di depannya menunjukkan raut bahagia.

"Ya, aku bahkan mengira kalau kalian itu bukan teman, tapi suami-istri."

_Cough cough cough_

"Kalian begitu akrab. Kalian benar-benar pacaran?" Tanya Aomine, Kagami makin terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Aomine sangat suka menggoda orang sepolos Kagami.

"Jangan asal bicara. Aku bisa dibunuh Akashi-san nanti, _upsss_."

"Oh, begitu ternyata. Pfft."

"Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa." Kagami melirik kanan dan kiri takut jika tiba-tiba ada gunting melayang kearahnya.

"Aku kira Akashi akrab dengan Midorima." Lawan biacaranya mulai tertarik.

"Mereka hanya dekat. Tapi menurut berita yang ku dengar, Midorima-san memang menyukai Akashi-san. Mereka sering terlibat di _anime_ yang sama bukan?" Kagami semakin mengecilkan suaranya. "Aku juga bertemu mereka di _Durarara Shou_, memang beberapa kali aku melihat mereka pergi bersama."

Aomine tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ketika Midorima _recording_ _Kuroshitsuji_ juga aku melihat mobil Akashi yang mengantarnya."

"Bahkan mereka memakai cincin kembar."

"Tapi sejak OnB tayang, Midorima lebih sering terlihat bersama Takao." Aomine tumben memasang tampang serius.

"_Ettou_, Aomine-san aku pikir tidak baik bergosip di tempat seperti ini." Akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka ada yang sadar tempat juga.

Aomine berdehem dan kembali memakan burgernya.

"Oiya, kenapa kau justru melepas kacamatamu Kagami?"

"Karena mereka tidak akan mengenaliku jika aku melepas kacamata."

Sedikit mengejutkan. Aomine membayangkan, ketika Kagami memakai kacamata para wanita histeris melihatnya tapi ketika kacamatanya di lepas justru tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengenali wajahnya. Jadi intinya, wajah Kagami itu lebih tampan jika memakai kacamata, eh? Tampan?

"_Sou_ _ya_, aku pernah dengar jika Aomine-san dekat dengan Haruka Nanami-san."

"Tidak juga, hanya karena kami satu _anime_ dan beberapa kali memang aku mengantarnya pulang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kebetulan apartemen kami memang searah. Hanya itu saja."

"_Soukka_. Padahal Haruka-san itu manis."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hanya fans saja, Aomine-san." pemuda berkacamata mengangguk, suara Haruka memang bagus, dia sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan penghargaan. Tahun ini saja dia berhasil mendapatkan _best supporting character_ di seiyuu awards.

"Kalian sama-sama main di _Durarara_, kan?" dan seingat Aomine, Kagami memang lumayan sering ada dalam satu anime dengan Haruka.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya karena memang _scene_ kami tidak banyak."

Tanpa sadar sudah satu jam mereka makan dan mengobrol banyak hal, dari gossip artis sampai proyek-proyek yang mereka isi di tahun ini.

.

OxO

.

Ruang tamu yang semula gelap itu jadi terang benderang.

"_Tadaima..Okaeri, _Daiki_."_

Tap. Tap.

"Mau mandi dulu atau mau makan dulu, atau kau mau aku? … Aku mau mandi."

Sejak kembali menghuni tempat ini 14 tahun lalu tidak banyak perubahan yang ia lakukan selain mengganti perabot yang usang seperti lemari sepatu atau lampu yang mati.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Aomine berkali-kali menekan saklar lampu kamarnya tapi tidak ada perubahan, kemungkinan lampu yang dua bulan terakhir ia ganti itu sudah tidak lagi berdaya.

"Besok deh, _cape_."

"Kau ingin segelas susu, Daiki? …. Tidak, terima kasih."

Dia tinggal sendiri.

Semakin malam akan semakin sepi, terkadang ia dapat mendengar suara lolongan anjing, entah anjing siapa. Tapi itu sedikit membuatnya tertarik memiliki anjing juga. Chihuahua mungkin? Atau golden retrivier? Atau ras serigala?

Dia belum masuk lebih jauh kedalam kamar. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu, bayangan tubuhnya memanjang hingga mencapai tinggi lemari di depannya. Ada buku-buku yang tidak pernah ia baca, majalah dewasa yang setiap bulan menjadi langganannya, beberapa alat-alat perekam dan bola basket. Ia sangat menyukai basket, dulu.

Tangan kanannya ingin mengambil bola basket berdebu itu, dengan satu tangannya yang terbuka lebar pasti ini bukan hal yang-

_Dang!_

-mudah bukan?

Itu bukan cidera yang serius kata dokter, bisa sembuh asalkan dia mau terapi atau bahkan operasi. Tetapi ada hal yang lebih memberatkan hatinya, trauma.

Basket adalah masa lalu yang ingin ia biarkan berlalu.

Seiyuu adalah masa depannya saat ini dan seterusnya.

.

Kagami datang terlalu awal hari ini, padahal biasanya ia terlambat karena sarapan terlalu banyak. Jadwal rekaman hari ini pukul 9 pagi dan selesai pukul 8 malam.

Ia duduk-duduk di ruang tunggu. Ada tiga _vending machine_ berbeda _produsen_, tempat sampah, meja dan banyak kursi berjejer-jejer. Ia mengambil ponselnya online di _twitter_nya, mengecek timeline yang bisa di tebak, banyak akun seiyuu dan anime kesukaannya.

Walaupun sudah hampir lima tahun tinggal di Jepang, dia masih sering kesulitan membaca kanji. Biasanya dia akan bertanya tentang scene yang akan di ambil hari ini, berdiskusi dengan _partner_nya. Lebih sering ia lakukan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, tetapi tidak jarang juga dia bertanya dengan pemain lain seperti Midorima Shintarou dan Kiyoshi Teppei. Terlalu sering bertanya kadang membuat Hyuuga Junpei kesal, meskipun bukan hal itu yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Pemeran Hosoya Yoshimasa, kapten tim Seirin merasa terganggu jika pacarnya err calon pacarnya, Kiyoshi di tempeli Kagami.

"Kagami _teme_, pergilah. Aku dan Kiyoshi sedang sibuk!" Gertak Hyuuga.

"Eh? _Nande_?" Polos. Ekspresi Kagami yang membuatnya di juluki _Maji Tenshi_ oleh para fans, apalagi kacamata menambah kesan dia orang yang pintar walaopun aslinya dia lumayan bodoh.

"Bukan urusanmu! Tidak usah banyak tanya! _D-aho_!" tidak di anime, tidak di kehidupan nyata, Hyuuga dan Hosoya memang mempunyai karakter yang mirip.

Masih belum paham kondisi alias bebal. Kagami mencari target diskusinya yang lain. Kuroko belum datang, atau mungkin sudah datang tapi masih bersama pacar rahasianya, di suatu tempat di pojok gedung atau dimanapun asal tidak ada orang yang bisa mendapati keduanya bersama.

Ingin dia bertanya pada Aida Riko, tapi perempuan tidak pandai memasak itu masih berbicara dengan Koganei. Rasanya semakin hari mereka terlihat dekat, mungkin saja mereka sedang mengerjakan proyek anime yang sama. Kagami sekali lagi tidak peka.

Kagami mendengar suara tawa yang renyah, nada suaranya mirip kue mochi. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang menyegarkan. Aomine hari itu mengenakan kaos bergaris-garis hitam putih, bercelana coklat gelap dan sepatu boots hitam. Rambutnya terlihat belum kering, matanya menyipit, hilang jika sedang tertawa, mau tidak mau Kagami ikut tersenyum.

"Oi, Kagami!" Sapa Aomine riang.

"Ohayou, Aomine-san." Kagami bisa melihat perubahan yang kentara antara Aomine yang sekarang dan Aomine yang tadi malam.

"Ohayou Kagami-san."

_Crap. _Haruka Nanami. Kagami merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari keberadaan idolanya itu di depan matanya. Apa mungkin perempuan manis ini berteman dengan Kuroko? Kesimpulan macam apa itu Kagamin?

"Ah, Haruka-san. _Ohayou_." Rupanya dari tadi Aomine mengobrol dengan Haruka, partner nya di Uta prince. Mungkin kabar jika season ketiganya mulai di kerjakan adalah alasan untuk keduanya terlihat bersama.

Haruka tersenyum melihat sikap Kagami yang agak salah tingkah. Aomine sudah menceritakan jika laki-laki beralis cabang ini adalah fans nya. tentu saja Haruka pura-pura tidak tahu. Aomine memberi kode jika memang pria itulah yang tadi ia bicarakan.

"Baiklah, Aomine-san sampai bertemu nanti."

"Jam 9, Nanami." Nanami menunduk sebentar pamit untuk pulang.

"Ternyata benar jika kalian berkencan?" Kagami menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Ck, bukan. Nanami-"

"Bahkan dipanggil dengan nama kecil." Aomine garuk-garuk pipi.

"Manajerku ada keperluan, dan dia menawariku pulang bersama. Ya begitulah.." Tidak seperti biasanya, otak Kagami ingin menyimpulkan sesuatu atas pengamatannya kali ini.

"Kau takut gelap, Aomine-san?" tidak ada jawaban. Aomine hanya tersenyum sesaat sebelum meninggalkan Kagami tanpa penjelasan apapun.

_Recording_ berjalan lancar seperti hari-hari biasanya. NG hari ini sering dialami Kuroko karena tertawa ketika seharusnya ia berbicara dengan ekspresi datar. Aomine berkali-kali membentaknya karena kesal harus mengulang-ulang _scene_ mereka berdua, namun semua orang tahu itu hanya perhatian senpai kepada kouhainya yang sulit berkonsentrasi. Di ruang _recording_ hanya ada Aomine dan Kuroko, Kagami melihat keakraban mereka berdua dalam diam.

Kagami sering mengunjungi _official_ _website_ OnB, lagu duet Aomine dan Kuroko adalah yang terbaik. Lagu berjudul _Ray of Shine_ bertahta di nomor 1 selama 3 bulan sejak di rilis. Kedua nya adalah penyanyi berbakat, jangan ragukan Aomine yang memenangkan penghargaan atas lagu OST yang ia bawakan. Kuroko juga mengeluarkan 2 single sejak adanya OnB, ekspresi datar tapi suaranya bisa menghentak selayaknya rocker papan atas. Keduanya adalah _duet_ yang luar biasa, Kagami iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

.

_Take_ selanjutnya di kuasai para petinggi Seirin. Aomine kehausan dan membeli jus anggur kaleng kesukaannya. Ini masih jam 3 sore, dan jatahnya hari ini akan di mulai jam 6 masih lama dan sekarang perutnya keroncongan.

"Aomine-san, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Tetsu. Belum, kenapa?"

"Aku dan Akashi-kun akan makan siang, kau mau ikut?" Akashi tidak nampak di sekitar Kuroko, Aomine berasumsi jika si rambut merah itu sedang menunggu Kuroko di mobil.

"Tidak terima kasih." Aomine tahu dia hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk di tengah pasangan yang kasmaran. Kuroko pamit segera menuju keluar gedung.

Kagami datang menggantikan eksistensi seorang Kuroko di hadapan Aomine. Ia membawa sekantong plastik entah apa di dalamnya, satu roti isi di mulutnya dengan panjang yang tidak biasa.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Suzumura." Suzumura Kenichi peran di OnB yang sering membawa cemilan kemanapun dan dimanapun ia berada.

"Ah, aku harus menghafal naskah, jadi aku ingin makan siang di sini." Mulutnya kembali bergerak-gerak mengunyah makanan. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir jika perutku kosong." Aomine paham.

Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu menepuk pelan bahu Kagami sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Aku punya empat burger teriyaki, Aomine-san." Sebenarnya ia sengaja membeli agar bisa makan siang dengan Aomine. Dan kalau di tolakpun perutnya masih sanggup menampungnya.

Menyia-nyiakan makanan bukan termasuk di kamus Aomine. Tanpa malu dan tanpa ragu dia segera membawa Kagami ke ruang tunggu.

"Hobimu makan ya Kagami?"

"Bukan. Aku suka surfing." Aomine ingin sekali meng_geplak_ kepala Kagami, tapi tidak tega.

.

OxO

.

Kehidupan Aomine menjadi seiyuu sangat stabil. Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan selama suaramu masih bisa keluar, walaupun hanya peran kecil tetapi bagi seiyuu, peran itu tetaplah berarti. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan peran sekecil itu di kemudian hari.

Industri anime semakin hari kian meroket. Negara tetangga berlomba-lomba menayangkan anime yang di sukai mayoritas penduduknya. Ada yang menjaga agar seiyuu asli tetap terdengar namun ada juga yang melakukan _dubbing_ ulang agar penontonnya mudah mengerti. Mungkin bagi orang yang berencana menjadi _otaku_, mendengar seiyuu asli lebih memuaskan kecintaannya terhadap Jepang.

Melalu twitter dia bisa menadapatkan masukkan dari fans di luar negaranya, orang-orang yang sekedar paham kanji lewat mesin terjemah atau bahkan seseorang yang sengaja belajar bahasa Jepang demi bisa berbicara dengan artis-artis favoritnya.

Ada sebuah akun twitter yang selalu membuatnya semangat, selalu memberi cadangan _energy_ ketika ia pikir tidak ada satu orangpun yang menghargai kerja kerasnya. Akun yang sangat aneh karena dia hanya melihat pemilik akun tersebut berinteraksi dengan akun miliknya. Di sebut interaksi pun Aomine hampir tidak pernah membalasnya, dengan kanji yang sering kacau dan kadang tertukar penempatannya membuat Aomine berpikir jika orang itu bukan asli dari Jepang.

Kagami berencana pulang setelah _take_ nya selesai, tapi berhubung dia memang sedang tidak ada acara akhirnya ia memilih menemani Aomine, dari jauh. Ya sebatang rokok terselip diantara sela jemarinya, Aomine bukan orang yang suka merokok dan sangat benci menjadi perokok pasif. Hampir semua seiyuu mengerti dan memahami prinsip sang veteran. Menurut arloji yang ia beli dari Amerika yang tentu saja sudah di-_set_ sesuai waktu setempat sejak kedatangannya, 10 menit lagi Haruka Nanami akan datang menjemput Aomine.

Ada beberapa orang yang menawarinya ikut mobil mereka, tapi rupanya Aomine bertahan dengan janjinya. Tipe pria _gentle_ yang entah apa sebabnya tidak pernah mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, itu informasi baru yang Kagami dapat. Kagami tidak ingin di curigai _stalker_, semuanya ia dapat dengan cara yang halus dan se_natural_ mungkin. Bisa gawat jika tiba-tiba muncul berita _Aomine Daiki di temukan bunuh diri karena merasa terancam oleh rekannya sendiri_. Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pemikiran yang semakin aneh.

Murasakibara yang dikenal cukup dekat dengan Aomine membenarkan jika teman biru tua nya itu pernah mengantar Haruka pulang dengan taksi. Kagami yakin, Aomine tidak mungkin tidak mampu untuk membeli mobil. Lantas kenapa ia justru memakai taksi?

"_Moshi-moshi_, Nanami?"

Aomine mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi.

"_Soukka_, baiklah.. tidak apa-apa. Ya aku bisa meminta tolong temanku. Ya, selamat malam."

Kepalanya celingukkan mencari orang yang kira-kira ia kenal dan bisa ia mintai tolong untuk mengantarnya pulang. Haruka memberi kabar jika ia tidak bisa menjemput karena di tempatnya sekarang terkena badai dan hujan lebat. Ada kemungkinan jika badai tersebut menuju dimana Aomine berada.

"_Kata oha asa, Leo dan virgo ada di urutan terbawah hari ini. Lucky item mu adalah selimut, Kagami."_

Kagami teringat kata-kata maniak _horoscop_. Biasanya ia tidak akan percaya pada hal seperti itu, tapi tubuhnya memang merasa kedinginan sekarang mungkin kadang-kadang ada benarnya juga. Lagipula sebentar lagi Aomine pasti di jemput, tidak ada salahnya pulang duluan.

"Kagami." Kagami yang masih membereskan naskahnya di kursi mendongak, melihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat takut dan kacau.

"Ya, Aomine-san?"

"Dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

"Hah?"

.

"_Tadaima_…" Kagami berjalan di depan Aomine.

"_Okaeri_.." Jawab yang orang yang membuntuti Kagami.

"Maaf, Aomine-san jika saja tidak badai aku pasti bisa mengantarmu." Kagami merasa sangat bersalah.

Jarak ke apartemen Kagami tidak terlalu jauh, cukup berjalan lima menit. Ia memang sengaja mencari tempat tinggal yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, mobilnya sering ia tinggal di garasi. Rencana awal, Kagami akan mengantar Aomine pulang setelah mengambil mobil tetapi badai lebih cepat datang dan mereka akhirnya memilih berlindung sementara.

Selama ada di Jepang, Kagami tinggal sendiri. Terkadang hanya ada saudaranya dari Akita datang untuk menginap di akhir pekan.

Aomine memasuki ruangan minimalis, minim perabot. Hanya ada dapur kecil, sofa dan meja. Televisi layar lebar dan tumpukkan majalah olahraga. Kagami mempersilahkan Aomine duduk dan ia membuatkan secangkir cokelat panas. Kemudian meninggalkan Aomine untuk mandi.

Demi membunuh waktu, Aomine melihat-lihat majalah. Ponselnya ia letakan bersebelahan dengan cangkir berisi cokelat panas. Perutnya keroncongan minta di isi, padahal jika tidak badai ia ingin mengajak Nanami makan ramen atau udon.

Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa hubungan yang dijalinnya bersama Nanami. Teman? Terlalu dekat untuk ukuran teman, usianya satu tahun di bawah Kagami. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat mengakui bakat Nanami, minus tidak berbakatnya ia di bidang tarik suara. Bagi seorang seiyuu namun tidak bisa menyanyi hanya menjadi bahan _bully_ teman-temannya, tentu saja tidak serius. Suaranya indah, tapi ia buta nada. Nanami tidak peduli ia bisa menyanyi atau tidak, dan hanya tertawa lebar jika teman-temannya sudah menyindir kekurangannya saat acara karaoke.

Aomine tidak buta, Nanami cantik dengan senyum tulusnya.

Ia bukan pula laki-laki muda yang bisa bermain-main cinta. Orang tuanya berharap ia akan segera menikah, setidaknya ia punya orang lain untuk menjaga dirinya yang jauh keluarga.

"Aomine-san, kau mau makan malam apa?" dan pastinya seseorang yang bisa memasakkan untuk hidupnya.

"Terserah."

"_Sou_, hem aku masih punya kepiting, dan ehm… ada ini, ini dan ini…." Kagami mengacak-acak lemari esnya. Menggunakan celemek kotak-kotak berwarna hijau, ia siap memasak makan malam.

Rambut merahnya basah, kacamatanya ia simpan di kamar.

"Badai sepertinya masih lama."

"Kurasa begitu. Aku sudah mengabari manajerku dan-"

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin menginap, Aomine-san."

Kagami mengiris wortel dan memasak air.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kagami." Si tuan rumah menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, justru aku senang aku tidak sendirian malam ini." Aomine akhirnya mengangguk, menyetujui untuk menginap disini.

"Kita bisa bermain game, atau minum. Hahaha." Lanjut Kagami. Ia sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Aomine, walaupun sudah lama mengenalnya namun kesempatan seperti ini sulit di dapatkan. Apalagi dengan posisi sebagai _kouhai_, Kagami merasa sungkan dengan _senpai_nya. Beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya sepanjang produksi OnB tidak jauh-jauh dari tim Seirin. Koganei, Kuroko dan Sakurai. Pemuda lucu yang sering jadi sasaran _bully_ mereka bertiga.

_Scene_nya bersama Aomine terbilang banyak, beberapa _event_ seiyuu OnB pun mempertemukan keduanya, tapi lagi-lagi Kagami belum bisa lebih akrab dengan Aomine. Dan berkat dorongan dari Kuroko akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit ia berani lebih banyak bicara dengannya.

"Aku dengar kau dari Amerika?"

"Eum, ya lima tahun yang lalu aku kembali ke Jepang." Kagami mengaduk-aduk masakannya.

"Aku juga." Aomine mengembalikan majalah dan berjalan mendekati konter dapur, melihat apa yang sedang di masak Kagami. Di tangannya ada secangkir cokelat yang menghangat.

"Benarkah?" Kagami tidak terlihat terkejut, tapi ia pura-pura terkejut.

"Ya. Sudah 14 tahun aku tinggal di negara ini. Kau bisa menjadi istri yang hebat suatu hari nanti, Kagami." Aomine merangkulkan tangannya sambil mencium bau masakan Kagami. Berniat menggoda, tapi untuk apa menggoda seorang laki-laki? Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak salah lihat kan? Kagami merona sedikit akibat pujiannya.

"Hey, aku baru tahu jika kau ini lebih suka di panggil istri daripada suami, pfft."

Satu hal lagi yang akhirnya Kagami tahu. Aomine adalah penggoda, tidak jauh dari peran-perannya selama ini.

"Bukan begitu, Aomine-san."

_Ceklek_, Kagami mematikan kompor gasnya.

Aomine merasakan basah di bibirnya.

Gigi-gigi mereka bertemu dan bertubrukan.

"_G-Gomen_.." mata sipit Aomine melebar, terkejut tiba-tiba dicium. Tapi sebisa mungkin sebagai _senpai_ haruslah menjukkan wajah yang berwibawa, bukan?

"Salam Amerika, heh? _Daijobou_. Boleh pinjem kamar mandi?" Kagami mengangguk.

_Blam_.

Aomine menutup pintu.

"_What the heck_! Bakagami. Apa-apaan dia gezz…" Aomine mengusap bibirnya. Bukannya keberatan tapi agak aneh dan apakah Kagami itu gay? Ck, Kuroko harus bertanggung jawab.

"Tetsu _teme_!"

"_Aomine-san?"_ Kuroko terkejut menerima telfon dari Aomine, tidak biasanya.

"Apa Kagami itu gay?"

"_Aku tidak tahu, tetapi…. ia memang pernah bilang jika ia menyukai seorang lelaki di masa lalunya."_

Aomine menutup telfonnya sepihak. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. Menjadi gay ada di urutan hidupnya yang ke-100.

.

T.b.C ?

.

.

A.N :

Hai, akhirnya aku nulis AoKaga lagi. Ceritanya agak aneh, aku malah ngebayangin seiyuunya yang lagi _acting_, bukan chara KnB, hahahaha aku ga tau apa-apa soal dunia seiyuu, tapi semoga bisa dapet feelnya _minna_-san. **Haruka Nanami** yang aku maksud itu chara di **utapri**, pengisi suaranya ada Sawashiro Miyuki yang juga jadi Celty di **Durarara**, kenapa aku ngambil tokoh ini. Soalnya aku suka SuwabeXSawashiro / RenxNanami huwahahaha.

Semoga ga ngecewain fans **aokaga** ya. Aku ngerasa adegan disini banyak sekali acara makannya hahaha

Dan aku berharap feedbacknya, **review** kalian bisa mengoreksi kesalahanku di fanfik ini. Sekian terima kasih.

.

N/B :

FF ini update chapter dua mungkin tanggal 5 atau 6 dan chapter 3 tanggal **10** **Mei**.


	2. Part Two

**Those Nostalgic Memories © Kamiya Chizuru**

**Knb © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Dan semua Anime yang di sebutkan adalah milik pengarangnya, bukan saya.**

**Aomine x Kagami. AU. OOC.**

**.**

**Part Two**

**.**

Kagami jatuh terduduk, dia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan. Kini ia hanya bisa berdoa Aomine tidak jijik padanya dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

"_Doushi yo_…"

_Duk duk duk _

Kagami membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke lantai.

Suara kamar mandi terbuka, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya sampai masakan terhidang di meja. Kagami mempersilahkan Aomine, ia mengambilkan semangkuk nasi. Di hadapan mereka ada banyak macam-macam makanan. Bisa tercium dari bau dan visualnya, makanan ini termasuk standart masakan restoran mahal sekalipun.

Aomine tersenyum karena pikirannya begitu memuji kesan pertama masakan Kagami yang bahkan belum menyentuh lidahnya.

"Aomine-san."

"Hm? Oh. _Ummai_.." Aomine mengunyah dengan _khidmat_.

"_Gomen_, tadi aku… aku tidak tahu sampai berbicara hal yang memalukan seperti itu."

"Tidak usah di pikirkan, Kagami. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi." Aomine sadar kalau Kagami merasa sangat tidak enak hati. "Aku akan menyimpannya dalam memori _joke_."

Kagami menghela nafas lega. Itu artinya Aomine tidak menganggapnya menjijikan, kan?

Hampir tengah malam, badai di luar masih bernyanyi di samping hujan. Gemertak kaca jendela begitu mengganggu. Kagami mungkin sudah terlelap di kamarnya, dan Aomine masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Ia tidur beralaskan _futon_ di ruang tamu.

Ruangan itu gelap dan hanya ada sinar kilat yang terlihat di balik tirai. Suaranya memang tidak sampai membuat jantungan, tapi bagi Aomine yang tidak tidur di kamarnya sendiri hal itu sangat menganggu. Ia tidak hidup dengan damai hari ini, selalu sial. Apa harus ia ikut kebiasaan Midorima membaca ramalan di pagi hari? Ck, bangun pukul enam bukanlah hal yang mudah Aomine lakukan.

.

Kagami tidur membelakangi tembok, selimutnya turun sampai di mata kaki. Dia memakai baju yang normal ketika tidur, tidak telanjang. Aomine melihat pose Kagami yang biasa saja, tapi seperti bukan kali pertama ia memandang orang yang sama dengan posisi familiar di ingatannya. Mungkin ia pernah melihatnya di anime atau drama? Bisa saja.

Aomine mendekat, merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kagami. Kepalanya tepat di depan dada Kagami, tangan dan kakinya jatuh begitu saja menindih Kagami, rasanya ingin memeluk.

"Ngh.." di dalam mimpinya Kagami merasa di _tiban_ macan hitam.

"_Oyasumi_.."

Kagami mencium sesuatu yang segar, _shampoo_ miliknya sendiri. Wangi dan menenangkan, tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ada sesuatu di depan tubuhnya semakin menjatuhkannya kedalam mimpi yang damai, balas memeluk.

.

OxO

.

Kise Ryouta tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya di sini. Sejak anime _Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun_ selesai _recording_, ia memang jarang melihat perempuan yang menjadi tipe ideal untuk di jadikan pacar. Haruka Nanami sedang menunggu Aomine datang dan meminta maaf karena kejadian semalam. Gerak tubuhnya gelisah, takut jika Aomine marah dan tidak lagi ingin menemuinya. Ia mengigit-gigit kuku jempolnya, kebiasaan sejak kecil.

"Haruka_cchi_?"

"Eh? Kise-san?" Kise memancarkan pesona _cassanova_, dan senyum 1 juta dolar.

"Kau sedang apa?" Nanami terpesona sesaat, Kise Ryouta benar-benar model. Pakaian yang ia kenakan ada baju bermerk keluaran terbaru untuk musim ini.

"Ah eh ah, Apakah Aomine-san sudah datang?"

"Heh? Aomine_cchi_? Belum. Memang kenapa _ssu_?"

"Eh.. _Ettou_…"

"Kau bisa menunggu di dalam daripada berdiri di parkiran _ssu_." Kise membenarkan tas selempangnya yang melorot.

"Aku tidak ingin ada _gossip_, heheh.." ah benar juga. Mungkin orang-orang di dalam akan berpikiran macam-macam. Apalagi keduanya baik Aomine dan Haruka sedang _single_, sejauh yang Kise tahu. Aomine adalah tipe orang yang menjaga privasinya dengan baik.

"Ah _soukka_, ini masih jam setengah delapan. Jam OnB mulai _recording_ jam sepuluh." Haru terlihat bingung, hari ini ia sengaja meliburkan diri demi bertemu Aomine tapi rupanya ia terlalu bersemangat pagi ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ujarnya lesu. Kise jadi tidak tega untuk pulang tanpa hasil. Ia pun menawarkan diri untuk menghubungi Aomine.

.

"Hm?"

_Gyut_.

"Nh…"

_Gyut_.

"Mh.."

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa kiranya benda yang ada didepan wajahnya. Kenyal, lembut dan hangat. Plus, bisa bersuara menggoda. Ia tidak ingat membeli sesuatu yang aneh semalam-

"Nghh.. _Ya-yamette_…"

Dan sekarang benda itu bisa bicara?

"Huwaaaa!" dan kini mata itu melotot hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "K-Kagami?" wajah pemuda yang lebih muda itu memerah menyaingi rambutnya sendiri. Hey, apakah tubuhnya sesensitif itu?

"_Gomeeeennn_!" Aomine berlari keluar kamar dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Kagami! _A-ano_… a-aku akan berangkat lebih dulu. T-terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menginap." Kagami tidak menyahut, dia masih dalam keadaan syok dan tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal _take_, semuanya sudah ia selesaikan kemarin. Dan mungkin mengurung diri di kamar sesekali juga tidak ada salahnya.

Aomine tergesa-gesa menuju gedung I.G. Kalau saja Kise tidak menghubunginya pasti ia akan langsung pulang.

"Ah, Aomine_cchi_!" Kise melambai dari kejauhan, Aomine menuju Kise dengan langkah cepat.

"Nanami?"

Kise menepuk bahu Aomine dan berpamitan masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu.

"_Aomine-san, aku menyukaimu."_

Seandainya Nanami mengatakan hal itu sebelum hari ini mungkin dengan mudah Aomine bisa menjawab, 'Ya.'

Tetapi semuanya terlambat, Aomine menerima perasaan Nanami dan sangat berterima kasih, tapi bagaimana ia bisa berpikir jernih jika sekarang Kagami ada di dalam jangkauan matanya?

Kagami menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tanah. Sebuah dompet berwarna hitam kehilangan genggamannya, jatuh begitu saja tanpa peduli lagi. Kakinya telanjang, memerah dan lecet karena gesekan aspal. _Bed_ _hair_ dan baju yang di pakainya masih bekas semalam. Ia pikir, sekalian mengembalikan dompet juga bisa menjadi alasan untuk minta maaf. Tunggu, memang disini siapa yang salah? Kenapa juga penampilannya sekarang seakan-akan dia adalah orang yang di campakkan?

"_Daiki, apa kau mengingatku?"_

.

OxO

.

Dua minggu setelah itu Kagami akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya di studio _recording_ OnB. Wajahnya lebih segar dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Kuroko menerjang Kagami hingga ia hampir tersungkur, lelaki itu sangat merindukan _partner in crime_-nya. Koganei dan Sakurai langsung mengkerubungi sosok berambut merah itu, bagai gula yang di incar semut. Aomine sampai tidak bisa lagi mengenali eksistensinya.

_Recording_ di tunda satu jam dikarenakan kesalahan teknis. Kesempatan itu di gunakan para pemain untuk mengobrol. Tetapi ada juga yang ijin untuk pergi sarapan.

Aomine mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi yang tersisihkan, kekasihnya seperti tidak menganggapnya ada. Mereka berdua mengobrol hangat, Aomine menyembunyikan segala kecemasannya di balik tawa. Akashi memang paling bisa mengobrak-abrik _mood_ seorang Aomine dengan cerita-cerita konyol pacarnya atau kelakuan Midorima yang menempel seperti lintah.

"_Ne_, Kagami pergi kemana kau selama ini?"

"Kagami-kun, mana oleh-olehnya?"

"Jangan-jangan kau menikah diam-diam?"

"Hei, kulitmu lebih gelap."

"Hei sudahlah teman-teman, aku hanya ke tempat saudaraku di Akita." Kagami tertawa.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Kagami-kun, aku minta oleh-oleh darimu."

.

Akashi adalah orang yang terakhir ia lihat hari ini. Selanjutnya ia akan duduk di tempat biasa dan menunggu manajernya menjemput. Aomine mengecek _mention_ akun twitternya, selama dua minggu ini akun aneh yang biasa menyemangatinya hilang entah kemana, tidak ada lagi kalimat-kalimat rancu yang akan ia baca dari pemilik akun itu.

"Aku main basket sendirian." Aomine mendongak, "Mau menemaniku?"

"_Aitakatta, Daiki."_

Dalam tiga puluh menit, permainan selesai dengan skor 10-25 untuk Kagami.

"Ah, tubuhku rasanya lembek. Aku sudah semakin tua." Aomine begitu kelelahan, merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke lantai lapangan, tidak peduli bila lantainya kotor.

"Aku beli minum sebentar, jangan kemana-mana. _Ok_?" Aomine menjawab dengan gumaman.

Kagami berjalan menuju konbini yang tidak jauh dari lapangan basket. Tidak jauh dari tempat tujuannya ada sebuah mobil berwarna perak yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Tidak lama kemudian keluar seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang saling bergandengan tangan.

"Kise? Haruka-san?" Gandengan itu terlepas begitu saja. Haruka nampak terkejut tapi Kise nampak tidak masalah, justru lebih banyak teman-temannya tahu tentang hubungannya itu lebih bagus. Haruka meminta ijin berbicara dengan Kagami sementara Kise masuk lebih dulu membeli sesuatu. Kagami menyambut baik saat Haruka berkata ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengannya.

"Aomine-san…?"

"Dia ada bersamaku, tadi kami bermain basket."

"Ah _soukka_, _anone_.. Kagami-san, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

.

Kagami membawa dua botol pocari, memberikan satunya untuk Aomine yang duduk sambil bermain bola dengan jari-jarinya.

"_Aku cukup lama mengenal Aomine-san. Dan dua minggu yang lalu aku menyatakan perasaanku. Namun dia menolakku."_

"Sankyu.." Aomine langsung meminumnya.

"_Sepertinya dia membuat jarak denganku setelah mengetahui aku berkencan dengan Ryo –Kise kun, ano.. Kagami-san. boleh kah aku menitipkan dia padamu?"_

"Basketmu hebat Kagami, ahaha."

"Tentu saja! Walaupun begini aku kan giat berlatih."

"_Jangan tinggalkan dia sendirian, terutama jika malam ataupun gelap. Dia tidak cukup baik dengan kondisi seperti itu. Jujur saja, selama ini aku cemas. Untung kau sudah kembali kesini, aku bisa tenang."_

Aomine mengecek ponselnya, manajernya mengiriminya email dan memberitahukan dia sekarang ia terkena macet. Ia menghela nafas, lelah. Setelah memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri tanpa sang manajer, Aomine bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Ma_, aku pulang duluan. Kagami." Aomine menepuk-nepuk pantatnya menghilangkan debu yang menempel di celana.

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Aku antar." Aomine melihat Kagami s-l-o-w-m-o-t-i-o-n.

"Aku ada ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumahku sebentar?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Omelet. Kau suka?" Niatnya,Aomine ingin membalas jasa makan malam gratis di rumah Kagami.

"Tidak buruk."

Kagami menggunakan mobilnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengantar Aomine pulang ke rumah, dan mendapat bonus sepiring omelet. Ia tidak menyangka jika Aomine punya sisi _feminism_, tapi bukan berarti ia mengakui jika dia cukup _feminism_, lagipula banyak koki hebat bergender laki-laki.

Awalnya ia mengira akan canggung setelah lama tidak bertemu, tetapi mereka justru terlihat seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bersapa dan memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan makan malam.

Tidak ada kerjaan, Aomine malah iseng membuka-buka _dashboard_.

_Pluk._

Selembar kartu identitas terjatuh tepat di pangkuan Aomine.

"Wuooaa.. Kartu pelajar?" di dalam selembar kartu itu terpasang foto Kagami berumur belasan tahun, di baliknya tertulis _Los Angeles International High School_.

"Ah, itu milikku saat SMA." Aomine terdiam, matanya memandangi foto Kagami tanpa berkedip. Kagami sedikit salah tingkah melihat Aomine terlihat begitu penasaran, wajahnya menyeramkan.

"Kau pintar juga ya ternyata. Hahahah." Ekspresinya berubah konyol, tertawa dengan lebar akhirnya mengembalikan benda itu ke tempat semula.

"_Ano_, apakah kau keberatan jika ikut berkumpul bersama kami, Aomine-san?"

"Hng?" Aomine tidak mengerti apa yang Kagami bicarakan, ia memandangi lawan bicaranya menuntut kalimat penjelasan.

"Eh, Midorima-san dan Kuroko mengajak minum di restoran _sushi_. Kau mau ikut?"

"_Sushi_?"

"A-aku akan mengantarmu lebih dulu, jika kau tidak mau ikut." Kagami menginjak rem. Lampu lalu lintas menyala merah.

"Kagami." Aomine menarik kerah Kagami, kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak dua senti. "Apakah, sebelum ini kita pernah bertemu?" _sapphire_ menatap _crimson_ dengan tajam.

"…"

"…"

"A-APAA?!"

"Ahahahahah, wajahmu lucu sekali Kagami, Bwahahaha." Aomine sudah melepaskan kerah Kagami, ia justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Menggoda Kagami sangat menyenangkan bagi pria sudah agak tua itu.

"Ck, Aomine-san kau sangat menjengkelkan."

"Bwahahaha _warui_,, aku suka wajah merahmu, phuahahaha.."

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Lagipula, aku kehabisan stok telur."

.

OxO

.

"Aomine-san?" Midorima baru kembali mengambil jaket di mobilnya ketika melihat Kagami dan Aomine turun hampir bersamaan. Pria hijau dan berkacamata ini tidak ingat kalau ia mengundang Aomine, walaupun ia tidak masalah jika pria itu datang.

"Midorima-san."

"Yo, Midorima."

"Masuklah, semuanya sudah menunggu." Midorima jalan di depan keduanya, menunjukkan jalan dimana meja berpesta mereka.

"Yoo,, Daikiiii…"

"Loh, Dai-chan?"

"Aomine?"

Si cepak berambut biru tua merasa jengkel, kedatangannya seolah-olah iblis yang datang ke sarang malaikat, tidak wajar.

"Satsuki? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Apa sih Dai-chan, aku kan di undang Midorin." Keduanya sudah berteman 10 tahun terakhir, tidak ada rasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Kau perempuan, pulang sana."

"Bawel."

"Satsuki!"

Midorima sebagai panitia penyelenggara pesta menarik tangan Aomine supaya duduk dan tenang. Ia mengerti jika Aomine khawatir pada satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di sini. Tapi siapa saja berhak ikut dalam pesta ini, akhirnya Aomine lumayan tenang setelah menegak bir kaleng yang tidak jauh dari tangannya.

"Itu milikku, Aomine-san." Kagami gagal menyelamatkan bir miliknya.

"Oh, maaf." Santai, Aomine malah mengambil cumi kering yang tersaji di piring. Ada _pocky_, keripik kentang, dan cemilan aneka macam. Ia bisa menebak siapa yang membeli jajanan manis sebanyak ini.

Suasana pesta semakin ramai, ada yang berfoto-foto, mencicipi segala makanan, dan menggosipkan beberapa teman mereka yang tidak ada dalam pesta dadakan ini.

"Kagami-kun, kau datang bersama Aomine-san?" Kuroko tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Kagami.

"Huwaa, jangan mengagetkan ku Kuroko!" Kagami membentak.

"Kalian berkencan?"

"Hah? Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang. tapi kau mengirimiku _mail_, lalu aku menawarinya juga."

"_Soukka_. Kau sudah tahu kabar yang beredar?"

"Apa?"

"Kise-kun mengencani Haruka Nanami-san."

"Aku tahu."

Kuroko termasuk orang yang dekat dengan Aomine, iapun tahu jika Haruka menyimpan perasaan kepada Aomine, beberapa kali ia bertemu mereka di tempat-tempat biasa orang berkencan. Walaupun tidak menampakkan secara gamblang lewat media, Kuroko paham jika keduanya terpesona satu sama lain. Tetapi kenapa Kise lah yang menjadi teman kencan Haruka?

Berkebalikan dengan Kagami yang walaupun tidak menyangka, tapi ketiganya sering bertemu saat _recording Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun_. Secara terang-terangan Kise terlihat mengejar-ngejar Haruka, meski si perempuan tidak sadar sama sekali. Mungkin karena sudah memiliki pujaan hati, Haruka tidak bisa melihat orang yang diam-diam menyukainya, cinta lokasi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kagami-kun?"

"Segera, aku akan segera memberitahunya."

.

"Aku merasa seperti perempuan."

Keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Aomine. Masih di dalam mobil, seperti enggan menyudahi pertemuan ini, rasanya masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Masuklah Aomine-san, sudah malam." Kagami berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"Ahahaha _gomen_." Aomine hampir membuka pintunya andai tangan Kagami tidak mencegahnya.

"Apa besok kau ada waktu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Baiklah."

Kagami tersenyum lega.

Aomine masih di depan rumahnya ketika mobil Kagami menjauh pergi. Dia merasa hidupnya sedikit membosankan dan redup seperti warna kulitnya, tentu saja tidak seperti panu yang mengotori kulit _erotic_nya, kehadiran Kagami lebih seperti _almond_ di dalam sebatang coklat.

Tanpa di ketahui siapapun, Aomine sedikit kesulitan tidur sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tidak biasanya. Dan lagi-lagi penyebabnya adalah si alis cabang, Kagami Taiga.

Tetapi hari ini, malam ini. Syaraf-syarafnya mengendur dan mulai menagih jam istirahatnya. Tidur sepanjang hari mungkin bisa membantu kembali melancarkan metabolisme tubuhnya, atau membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Manapun yang terjadi Aomine tidak peduli, kini ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menyebrangi lautan mimpi.

"_Oyasumi_.."

.

OxO

.

"Yo~!" Kagami tidak menjemputnya, siang ini Aomine langsung pergi ke stasiun dan menemukan rambut dwi warna yang sudah menunggunya di pintu masuk.

"Kita mau kemana?" siang yang dingin, Aomine membungkus tubuh dengan jaket senada dengan warna surainya. Tidak ada tas, hanya membawa dompet ponsel di saku celana.

"Sudah, ikut saja dulu. Ehehe." Kagami merangkul bahu Aomine sok akrab. Padahal tingginya lebih pendek 2 senti dari orang yang dia rangkul. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Aomine hanya mendengus dan pasrah kemana manusia berisik ini membawa tubuhnya.

Di dalam kereta, tidak banyak orang yang berpergian sama dengan mereka, di satu gerbong ini hanya 6 bangku yang terisi. Kagami dan Aomine duduk di ujung gerbong, Aomine duduk di dekat jendela dan Kagami di sebelahnya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal yang hanya di tanggapi dengan malas oleh Aomine.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku mengganggu hari liburmu? Kau sudah punya rencana?"

"Ah, bukan. Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal."

Kagami tidak bertanya tapi dari raut wajahnya seakan dia memaksa Aomine untuk bercerita mengenai hal yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Ibuku masuk rumah sakit." Nada bicara yang seharusnya cemas tapi justru dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli.

"_Nani_?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Aomine menghela nafas berat.

"Ki-kita ba-batalkan-" Tidak mengerti, kenapa Kagami yang justru panik? Itu ibunya atau ibu Kagami?

"Walaupun di sebut ibu, aku tidak pernah memiliki memori tentang dirinya. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.."

"Dia tidak tinggal bersamanya?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingat kedua kakek dan nenekku." Kagami terdiam, ia merasa bersalah.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, ahahaha." Niatnya tertawa hanya ingin menghibur kegalauan hatinya, dan juga keresahan yang Kagami tunjukkan. "_Daijobou_," Aomine menepuk bahu Kagami. "-_Hontou_."

Kagami hanya bisa menunduk dan tidak dapat membalas dengan kata apapun.

Sampai di tempat tujuan yang bahkan Aomine tidak mengenal dimana mereka sekarang, malah baru menyadari jika mungkin saja saat ini Kagami berencana menculik dan membunuhnya di tempat asing.

"_Di-dimana ini? Kagami?" _

Mereka menyewa sebuah mobil, Kagami yang membayar tentu saja. Ke sebuah bukit yang penuh pepohonan, jalannya tidak rusak dan dikenali secara jelas di GPS. Jika Kagami tidak membelokkan kearah kiri mungkin saja mereka akan sampai ke sebuah _villa_. Aomine bisa melihat bentuk bangunan semi eropa itu jelas dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju tempat entah apa ini di tempuh selama 3 jam. Ini sebuah desa, tentu saja. Kagami lebih dulu melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas beton yang melindungi pengunjungnya dari bahaya jatuh, cukup tinggi untuk bisa dilompati anak kecil, 140 senti.

Kagami membungkukkan badannya melihat matahari yang akan terbenam setengah jam lagi. Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya berdiri disamping Kagami sambil melihat pemandangan di bawah mereka. Bisa dengan mudah dan jelas tanpa kesalahan, ada sebuah sawah yang membentang lebar, kompleks perumahan, taman, beberapa gedung yang sedikit besar dan lapangan. Desa terpencil namun hangat, banyak anak kecil dan orang tua yang baru turun di halte bis. Jika Kagami tidak berinisiatif menyewa mobil mungkin mereka menggunakan bis tersebut untuk sampai ke sini.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku."

"Huh?"

"Ketika aku banyak pikiran, bosan dan tidak bisa tidur. Aku kesini, sendirian. Melihat orang-orang yang beraktifitas dari sini. Merasakan semilir angin yang lebih sejuk daripada di Tokyo. Dan itu selalu berhasil membuat pikiranku kembali tenang."

"Dan kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Kau tidak suka?" Kagami berdiri dengan benar. Tersenyum tapi tidak terlihat mengejek, bahagia ataupun ikhlas. _Fake smile_, Aomine sangat membenci senyuman Kagami saat ini.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, _baka_." Aomine menghela nafas, menghindari tatapan Kagami. Matanya tidak menentukan objek secara pasti. "Ini rahasia, kan?"

"Ahahaha, mudah saja Aomine-san. karena aku ingin membagi sedikit rahasiaku padamu." Mata berbeda warna itu kembali bertatapan, Kagami terhenyak membaca pandangan Aomine yang tidak ia duga. Marah?

"Kau ingin aku membagi rahasiaku juga padamu?"

Kagami menggeleng.

"Kekasihku, dia yang mengajariku. Tentang melihat pemandangan yang tenang agar perasaanmu juga tenang."

"Oh, maaf. Apa dia sudah meninggal?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, _aho_?"

"Kau terlihat kehilangan dirinya." Aomine biasa saja dipanggil _aho_, kenapa ia tidak keberatan ia pun tidak mengerti.

"Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu atau bahkan lebih parah."

"Kenapa?"

"_Hup_." Kagami duduk di atas beton, membelakangin sinar matahari yang semakin redup, ketika matahari segera menghilang ditelan bumi. Matanya lurus menatap Aomine, sayu.

"Dia tidak mengingatku dan… cintaku."

Kagami menarik kerah jaket Aomine membawa wajah dim itu lebih mendekat kearahnya, kepalanya menunduk mencapai tujuannya.

Kedua kalinya, Aomine Daiki dicium Kagami Taiga.

.

OxO

.

Akashi dan Midorima dalam perjalanan ke Radio Tokyu. Seperti biasa mereka berdua memang mengisi suatu acara radio itu selama 6 tahun belakangan, HGS : _Hey Girl, Stories!_. Program radio tersebut awalnya yang celetuk iseng produser yang memang menyukai kedua seiyuu itu pada masanya. Bahkan Midorima yang waktu itu masih asing dengan dunia _broadcasting_ tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Dan Akashi lah yang lebih banyak memancing Midorima untuk lebih sering mengemukakan pendapatnya, dan improvisasi di setiap lawakan ciptaan Akashi, lucu atau tidak lucu Midorima harus tertawa.

Namun program tersebut justru membawa mereka lebih akrab dan saling ketergantungan. Berkali-kali Akashi mengatakan ia tidak begitu peduli dengan Midorima tapi di waktu lain, Akashi akan selalu mengantarkan kemana Midorima pergi. Keduanya mempunyai cincin kembar, mereka tidak membelinya bersama, Midorima bahkan takut Akashi marah karena ia tidak sengaja membeli cincin yang sama.

"_Memang kenapa? Aku tidak keberatan."_

Fans langsung berspekulasi jika keduanya menikah diam-diam. Tidak ada tanggapan berarti, karena entah bagaimana awalnya Akashi Seijurou tidak menambatkan hatinya kepada Midorima Shintarou. Tetapi lelaki yang usia jauh sekali dibawahnya ini berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak kejam. Pemuda berzodiak aquarius berambut air laut, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Midorima masih sibuk mengecek ponselnya dan Akashi berjalan di depannya. Berkali-kali Midorima hampir menendang vas dan tanaman yang menghiasi sepanjang lorong gedung I.G, namun Akashi dengan mata _emperor_nya menarik lengan Midorima dan akhirnya menyeret lengan baju Midorima sampai ke _basement_.

"Produser ingin kita membawa bintang tamu." Akashi di kursi supir dan Midorima masih sibuk berkirim sms. Mata belang itu belum memberi jawaban, justru sibuk memasang _set belt_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan makhluk hijau di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Mesin mobilnya sudah menyala, tapi mereka masih diam belum ada injakkan gas.

"Entah, menurutmu siapa, Akashi-san?"

"Siapapun, asal bukan Tetsuya."

"_Nande_?" Midorima memandang Akashi, heran.

"Nada bicaranya datar. Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi kau kan pacarnya."

"_Ini_ dan _itu_ dua hal yang berbeda. Shintarou."

Ada waktu 5 jam sebelum siaran radio HGS di mulai, tapi Akashi juga bertanggung jawab mengurus naskah, sementara Midorima tidak punya kerjaan dan memilih menemani Akashi. Toh nanti mereka berdua yang akan membawakan acaranya bersama-sama.

"Kagami, bagaimana?" Akashi terlihat berpikir. Kagami rekan Kuroko di program radio _Onobas_, ia di kenal enerjik dan konyol berbanding terbalik dengan Kuroko tetapi itulah yang membuat mereka seimbang, sikap tenang dan ucapan Kuroko yang sering menusuk menjadi efek khusus Kagami mencerna naskah dengan tidak biasa.

"Boleh saja."

"Lalu, Aomine. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus Daiki?"

"_Saa_…"

.

Kagami sedang sibuk memcuci tumpukkan pakaiannya ketika ada telfon dari Midorima, meminta pertolongannya untuk menjadi bintang tamu di program radio HGS, tanpa ada bantahan ataupun keberatan Kagami menyanggupi.

Siaran HGS mulai dua jam lagi, dan Kagami sudah sampai dengan gagahnya. Kacamata masih setia berdiam di atas hidungnya. Midorima membawa empat mie cup dengan nampan dan membaginya untuk Akashi dan Kagami, tersisa satu cup yang belum ada pemiliknya. Hampir saja Kagami memintanya untuk jatah tambahannya sebelum Aomine membuka pintu dan terkejut menemukan Kagami berpipi tupai.

"_Kon_…" Sapa Aomine.

"_Konbachuuu_!" Akashi menyahut dengan semangat.

"_Konbanwa_, Aomine-san."

"Hampir saja aku mengambil jatahmu, Ahomine. Wahahaha." Karena itu jatah Aomine makanya Kagami berani ingin mengambilnya, jika bukan jatah milik Aomine tentu saja dia gengsi.

"Sialan kau, Bakagami." Bukannya memukul atau memarahi Kagami yang memanggilnya _aho_, justru Aomine mengelus puncak kepala Kagami sambil tersenyum, kemudian duduk sambil mengahangatkan kedua tangannya di cup mie yang hangat.

"Apa?"

Mie yang tadinya di mulut Akashi terjatuh kembali, sumpitnya diam tidak bergerak. Kacamata Midorima retak sedikit melihat kejadian gaib di depannya.

"Se-"

"Sejak kapan kalian seakrab itu, _Nanodayo_?"

.

OxO T.b.C OxO

.

.

A/N :

Haaaiiii _domoooo ettou_, kembali lagi dengan _part_ dua. Sifat mereka OOC ya? Bwahahah pas ngerjain juga gw ga ngebayangin chara KnB, malah gw ngebayangin seiyuunya. Kayak Kagami yang nambah _suffix _san itu juga karena posisi Aomine adalah seorang _senpai_. Satsuki memang deket sama Aomine tapi bukan berarti dia tahu semua hal tentang Aomine. Justru disini aku bikin Haruka-lah yang lebih memperhatiin Aomine.

Kenapa Kise di pasangin sama Haruka? Yang nonton **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun** pasti tahu deh wakakakak

Tapi tokoh Akashi disini lebih mirip Hiroshi sebenernya, sok imut dan sering dingin, _tsundere_ dia sebenernya. Fisik Akashi tetep bermata belang tapi sifatnya perpaduan **oreshi x bokushi**.

OOC ini juga demi kepentingan cerita, gw harap pengertiannya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, aku usahain buat OC. Maaf ya bahas FFnya terlalu serius .w.

Dan silahkan, bagi yang mau **RESPECT **ke FF ini, silahkan REVIEW sesuka anda. Dan jika anda tidak ingin mengucapkan apa-apapun gw ucapin makasih udah nambahin _traffic _di ff gw. Oiya chapter tiga belom kelar, entah kapan di update .w.)a

BALASAN REVIEW :

Kagami Tania : iya heheheh makasih udah review :3

Haisakixx : Oii peak... emang niat gua bikin lu jadi aokaga shipper, bwahahah pffttt, duh gw bayangin suwabe ngeformless shot kyahahahah

haneulch : ah iya onoyuu chubby unyuh2 gitu yak xD makasih makasih... ah ntar juga lama2 ga manggil -san lagi ehehehe,, settingnya udah AU sih, maaf kalo jadi aneh uwu

Setelah Sekolah : nama anda unyu sekali (?) ufufufuf ah iya gpp, yg maen kan emang aomine sama kagami xD bukan seiyuu nya hahahah


	3. Part 3 End

**Those Nostalgic Memories © Kamiya Chizuru**

**Knb © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Dan semua Anime yang di sebutkan adalah milik pengarangnya, bukan saya.**

**Aomine x Kagami. AU. OOC.**

**.**

**A/N : HGS parody dari DGS, fansnya Hiroc sama OnoD pasti tau ya ._. part yang mereka nyoba aplikasi itu juga gw dapet dari salah satu siaran mereka. Ya intinya bukan murni ide gw. Gw bikin **_**part**_** ini rasanya ngambang, ga jelas. Ada beberapa bagian yang harusnya ada tapi gw buang. **

_**Dozou**_**…**

**.**

**Part Three**

**.**

Lima menit sebelum jam sembilan, keempat orang pengisi acara HGS sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Di meja sebelah kiri ada Akashi dan Aomine, di depan mereka ada Midorima dan Kagami. Akashi memberi arahan untuk kedua tamu, sementara Midorima malah tertawa melihat Kagami yang polos mengerti ketika di bodohi lelucon garing Akashi. Aomine bersikap seakan tidak terima Kagami di kerjai Akashi, masa bodoh dengan amukan Aomine, Akashi membuka acara dengan semangat.

"Akashi Seijurooou _desuuu_, _konbannwaaaa_…"

"Midorima Shintarou _desuu_, _konbanwaaa_…"

"_Ma_.. kali ini kita punya bintang tamu, _ne_ Midorima-kun?" Akashi selalu memanggil Midorima-kun saat sedang siaran, sangat berbeda jika di dunia nyata.

"_Ne_.. silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian _minna-tachi_." Suara tepukan tangan ala kadarnya dari kedua penyiar asli.

"_Ettou_…" Aomine dan Kagami saling pandang, mempersilahkan untuk lebih mengenalkan diri lebih dulu Kagami memberi isyarat dengan tangannya.

"_Konbanwa_… AoD* _desu_.." _Bwahahahah_… tiga suara tawa membahana di ruangan tersebut.

"Ehh.. _nani nani_…?" Aomine pura-pura bingung ketika ditertawakan. "Aomine Daiki _desu_, _the sexiest seiyuu forever and ever_, yeeaayy.. hahahaha.." suara tawa Akashi sering terdengar.

"_Konbawaaa_… Kagami Taiga _desu_, _ano_…"

"_Planaria_ seiyuu.." Akashi menimpali.

"Hai, _Planaria_ seiyuu _desu_ ahahaha.."

"Sebenarnya, kedua orang ini kami panggil secara mendadak. Dan aku tidak menyangka mereka sedang ada waktu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Midorima-kun?"

"Mungkin tidak bisa disebut kebetulan juga, benarkan Kagami-kun? _Anone_, aku melihat mereka satu mobil, tapi entah kenapa Kagami turun lebih dulu sementara Aomine-san entah pergi kemana."

"Ah…"

"Ah…" Kagami dan Aomine sama-sama merutuki kebodohannya satu sama lain.

"Aku meminjam mobil Kagami untuk membeli beberapa barang."

Kagami membenarkan ucapan Aomine.

"Apakah Kagami-kun menjemput Aomine-san?" Akashi bertanya bak detektif.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran, Akashi?" Aomine terdengar jengkel.

"Ini mengherankan, aku curiga kalian terlibat cinta lokasi atau apa?"

"_Urusaina_.." si kepala biru makin jengkel.

Kagami hanya tertawa dan tidak berani menjawab, seperti biasanya Midorima adalah orang yang terlanjur peka, dengan melihat raut wajah Kagami yang sedikit bersemu merah dia bisa sedikit menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akashi masih senang menggoda Aomine dan sepertinya hanya ditanggapi gurauan oleh si korban. Kagami paling kecil disini, bukan secara fisik tentunya. Tapi duduk berbicara santai dengan tiga _senpai_ sementara dia sendiri adalah anak paling bau kencur, tentu saja akan lebih berhati-hati saat berbicara.

"Aomine-san apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Empat buah siku-siku menghiasi kepala Aomine. Pertanyaan Akashi selalu menjurus ke arah hal-hal yang tidak ingin Aomine bahas.

"Bukan urusanmu, _baka yaro_.."

"_ne_ _minna_-san beginilah jika mereka bertemu, kau terkejut Kagami-kun?" Midorima menengahi, Akashi dan Aomine berdehem memberi kesempatan yang lain untuk bicara.

"Tidak, aku sering melihat mereka mengobrol saat istirahat _recording_."

"Ah kau sering diam-diam mengamati kami, Kagami-kun?" nada suara Akashi terdengar tertarik.

"Ah tidak, tidak. Bukan maksudku begitu Akashi-san, hanya saja kalian berdua terlalu mencolok." Akashi tertawa.

"Aku pikir bukan Akashi-san yang menarik buatmu Kagami-kun, Aomine-san?"

"Hng? _Ettou_, Aku sudah mengenal Akashi, lama. Dua tahun setelah aku debut kami pernah bekerja sama."

"_Hountou ni_? Yah.. apa kesan-kesanmu pada Akashi-san waktu itu Aomine-san?" Ah sial, kebiasaan saat membawa acara radio akhirnya Kagami berbicara. Menyadari kesalahannya, Kagami segera meminta maaf.

"Itu _line_ ku Kagami-kun." Midorima merajuk.

"Nah benarkan? Yang membuat Kagami tertarik itu Aomine-san."

"Akashi, Produser memberimu peringatan." Aomine menunjuk ruangan sebelah mereka yang terhalang kaca, produser yang di tunjuk Aomine mengangkat sebuah tulisan, jika sudah waktunya untuk lagu pertama di putar.

"Hai, karena bintang tamu hari ini adalah Aomine Daiki, pemeran Suwabe Junichi dan Kagami Taiga, sebagai Ono Yuuki. Mari kita dengarkan, _ettou_…" Akashi lupa judul lagu _duet_ Aomine dan Kagami.

"_Exciting Communication_."

"_Ultimate Zone_." Keduanya mengatakan dua judul yang berbeda.

"Hei, bagianku sedikit di lagu itu, Bakagami."

"Heh, tapi kau mengataiku bodoh di lagu yang itu, Ahomine."

"Jangan melawanku, _baka_."

"Kau terlalu sensitif, a_ho_."

Akashi sudah memutarkan sebuah lagu yang Amine pilih, keduanya masih berdebat. Untungnya saja suara mereka sudah tidak lagi bisa terdengar para pendengar setia HGS.

Akashi dan Midorima menekuk tangan mereka, menahan berat kepala masing-masing. Akashi tersenyum jenaka melihat Aomine dan Kagami bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Midorima menahan suara agar tidak mencampuri pertengkaran keduanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Heeegghh…" Aomine menari rambut Kagami.

"Sial, rambutmu pendek, sini kau, redup."

Akashi tidak ingat mereka pernah bertengkar sebelum hari ini. Kuroko tidak pernah mengatakan jika Kagami sedekat ini dengan Aomine. Ataukah terjadi sesuatu pada kedua orang ini?

Akhirnya kedua pasangan bodoh itu menyadari jika sudah menganggu ketenangan ruang siaran. Dengan dua buah _pudding_ strawberry untuk cemilan, atau memang untuk meradakan emosi masing-masing. Seperti biasa Aomine memang suka mengambil foto makanan dan mempostingnya di akun twitter miliknya.

_Session_ berikutnya, Akashi menerangkan bahwa mereka akan memainkan sebuah _program_ _android_ yang menurut salah satu pendengarnya sedang ramai dibicarakan karena ke akuratannya. Sebuah program analisis nama dan pasangan yang disebut, _Root Heart_.

"Baiklah siapa yang akan memulai duluan?" Akashi bersiap mengetikkan sebuah nama. "ah, baiklah aku duluan."

**Akashi Seijurou** : Sok benar, Tampan, Tidak tinggi dan Aneh.

Akashi tersenyum kecut, Midorima tertawa karena kata 'Tidak tinggi' sementara Kagami mati-matian tidak tertawa berlebihan, Aomine justru tertawa sampai sakit perut.

"_Uso_… baiklah selanjutnya." Akashi tidak terima, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

**Midorima Shintarou** : Penyayang, Benci binatang, Penakut dan Konyol.

"Aku tidak setakut itu dengan binatang." Midorima membela diri.

"Kau benci kucing, Midorima-kun."

"Setidaknya bukan kucingmu, Akashi-san."

"Kau penakut, Midorima?"

"Tidak juga, _Nanodayo_."

"Tapi kau pernah khawatir berlebihan ketika Akashi satu jam tidak kembali dari toilet." Aomine pernah membaca hal itu dari sebuah _website_.

"Itu karena dia tidak membalas pesanku, _Nanodayo_."

"_Shut up_, Midorima-kun. Baiklah selanjutnya."

**Aomine Daiki** : Misterius, Bodoh, Baik hati dan Penyayang binatang.

"Jika Aomine-san menyayangimu berarti dia menganggapmu binatang, _deshou_?" Akashi berkata sambil menatap dan menunjuk Kagami.

"Taiga, _Tiger_. _Ne_?" Midorima mendukung.

"Kurasa itu masuk akal, Midorima-kun. Hai, selanjutnya peserta terakhir kita…"

**Kagami Taiga : **Bodoh, Tidak peka, Polos dan Benci binatang.

"Kurasa ini aplikasi yang bagus.."

"Hei kalian jika diam saja, _ngga _kebagian cemilan lagi loh."

Aomine dan Kagami pun panik, ancaman Akashi mempertaruhkan kelangsungan hidup mereka malam ini. Keduanya berceloteh kembali saling menghina dan bertengkar, dan lagi-lagi Akashi dan Midorima merasa terasingkan di program acaranya sendiri.

'Orang kasmaran _mah_, dunia berasa milik berdua.' batin Akashi sambil menguap.

.

OxO

.

Midorima pulang dengan Takao yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tunggu sambil membawa sebuah boneka _penguin_ ukuran yang sebenarnya. Setelah bertegur sapa dengan Kagami dan Aomine, Takao segera menyeret Midorima pergi.

"Aku akan mengambil mobil." Seakan sudah kewajiban Kagami, mengantar pulang Aomine ada hal yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya.

"Aku pulang dengan dia." _Pluk_. Aomine menepuk kepala Akashi yang sebenarnya numpang lewat, si rambut merah terkejut tapi ekspresinya tetap datar. Mungkin dia sudah memperlajari ilmu 'muka datar' dari kekasihnya.

"Eh?"

"Kami akan… eum.. membeli sepatu, ya kan Akashi?"

Kagami hanya mengangguk tidak ingin lebih tahu. Kenapa Akashi tidak memberontak? Karena Akashi tahu, Aomine sengaja menghindari Kagami. Untuk apa? Curhat, mungkin? Akashi mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan begitu saja, tapi Aomine tanpa di suruhpun mengikuti langkah kaki Akashi.

"Belakangan ini aku sering mengalami _déjà vu_."

"Wow. Aku **kagum**, ternyata kau tahu istilah semacam itu, Daiki." Seakan sudah kembali ke kepribadiannya yang lain, Akashi berganti memanggil Aomine, Daiki.

"Sial," Aomine sempat browsing kok tadi.

"Tidak ada masalah, itu normal untuk manusia normal. Apa yang kau cemaskan?" Akashi membeli dua kaleng kopi di _vending machine_ terdekat, menyerahkan salah satunya pada Aomine.

"Aneh karena di semua kejadian itu, ada Kagami."

Akashi terlihat berpikir. Dia mengingat-ngingat siapa itu Kagami, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Apa mungkin dia kekasihmu yang di Amerika?"

"Aku bukan homo sepertimu, Akashi." Aomine mendelik tidak suka. Akashi hanya tertawa, dia yakin Aomine sedang menyangkal tetapi ia tidak sadar jika kejadian hari ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia katakan sekarang. Seakan-akan kesadarannya dan segala tingkah laku terhadap Kagami adalah dua sisi mata koin yang berbeda. Satu tubuh, berbeda ingatan.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Aomine kan bodoh. Hal yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang tidak lebih dari perasaan menyangkal sesuatu yang belum masuk akal di otaknya, bertingkah tidak ingin mengakui karena dia tidak ingin hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Tapi kalian berdua sama-sama dari Amerika, itu mungkin saja. Lagipula, bukankah kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi saat umurmu 20 tahun?"

"Apa aku harus pulang ke Amerika?"

"Ya, dan pastikan untuk bertemu ibumu." Akashi membuang kalengnya yang kosong ke tempat sampah. "Dia merindukanmu, Daiki."

Sering Aomine menyangka jika Akashi sebenarnya punya ESP daripada mengakui jika pemuda itu jenius.

.

_Malam ini Aomine begitu bersemangat, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Kagami entah pergi kemana, berkali-kali mengirimi email namun tidak ada satupun yang dibalas. Dan akhirnya sore tadi, Aomine menemukan satu email dari orang yang begitu ia rindukan sekarang. Setelah mengerti alasan Kagami yang 'menghilang' beberapa hari yang lalu, Aomine bergegas ke tempat mereka berjanjian. Sebuah lapangan basket dekat bukit di belakang universitasnya. _

_Tidak lupa dengan sebuah bola basket di tangan, jaket hitam yang justru membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat berandalan, malam ini sangat dingin. Amerika di musim hujan seperti memang tidak pernah cocok dengan tubuh Aomine._

_._

_Kagami sudah ada di tempat ini sejak mengirimi pesan untuk temannya, Aomine. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun berwajah sangar tapi ada guratan kesedihan disana, keputus asaan namun juga harapan._

_Tidak ada yang menjamin, apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang benar. Resikonya ada banyak. Di benci, di jauhi atau bahkan di pukul. Mengingat Aomine adalah tipe orang yang mudah marah. _

_Alasan sebenarnya ia tidak menemui Aomine beberapa hari terakhir adalah untuk menenangkan hatinya, memberinya kebebasan untuk berpikir jernih. Teman-temannya mendukung jika ia harus menyampaikan perasaannya, perkara nanti bagaimana reaksi Aomine, teman-temannya berjanji akan menghibur Kagami jika jawaban Aomine bukanlah yang di harapkan. Mereka teman-teman yang mendukungnya, bagaimanapun keadaan dirinya yang sering ia sebut 'tidak normal'._

_._

_Kejadian itu begitu singkat._

_Aomine berjalan seperti biasa, sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basket hingga bola tersebut tidak bisa dicapai langkahnya. Langkah kakinya memanjang, sebisa mungkin untuk menangkap kembali bolanya. _

_Ada banyak orang disana._

_Semuanya terjadi begitu saja._

_Ketika semua orang berhenti menunggu lampu merah menyala, justru Aomine tetap mengejar bolanya._

"_LOOK OUT!"_

"_KYAAA!"_

"_SOMEBODY HELP HIM!"_

_Teriakkan demi teriakkan membakar pendengarannya. Tubuh Aomine tergeletak begitu saja, matanya masih bisa melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya walaupun darah mengucur deras di kepalanya. Banyak orang mengerubungi tubuhnya, bahkan dia masih bisa mendengar suara sirine ambulan meski ia sudah tidak lagi bisa membuka matanya._

"_Ka… Kagami…"_

_Kagami Taiga hanya berdiri, tidak bisa bergerak. Sebuah bola basket menggelinding tepat di bawah kakinya. Mentalnya terlalu syok menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Aomine. _

_Di sebrang jalan. _

_Tergeletak tak berdaya._

_._

"KAGAAAMIII!" _hosh hosh hosh_ jantungnya bergetak begitu cepat. Ini mimpi yang sangat-sangat buruk, mimpi yang baginya terasa nyata.

Aomine memegang kepalanya,memijatnya sedikit.

Meski tidak yakin, bisa saja itu sebagian ingatannya yang hilang, kan?

.

OxO

.

Kagami sering mengalami mimpi semacam ini, sampai terbiasa. Bukannya takut, tapi Kagami malah ingin selalu memimpikan hal tersebut. Tidak berarti ia menyukai pengalaman buruk di usianya yang ke 16. Tapi setidaknya mimpi itu mengingatkannya untuk tidak keluar jalur dari tujuannya sejak awal. Saat ia putuskan untuk ke Jepang, menjadi seorang seiyuu dan kembali melihatnya tanpa trauma.

Ia sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk ke Amerika. Ia harus pulang menemui orang yang begitu ia sayangi, beberapa hari lalu ia masuk rumah sakit dan semakin hari kondisi turun. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunda lebih lama, setelah ia pulang dari Amerika nanti, ia akan segera memberitahukan semuanya, sudah tidak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko berbaik hati mengantarkan Aomine dan memberikan dukungan batin padanya. Menyakinkan hati Aomine jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Sudah saatnya dia siap mengetahui apapun yang terjadi dengan dirinya di masa lalu.

Kuroko meletakan tangannya diatas dada. Dengan wajah datar dan nada suara yang tidak ekspresif, Kuroko melafalkan sebuah mantra untuk _senpai_ dan juga temannya.

"_All is well…"_ kedua pemuda selain Kuroko terdiam, mungkin pemuda paling pendek ini berniat melucu tapi gagal.

"Baiklah, Daiki. Hati-hati di jalan."

"_Thanks_."

"Jangan lama-lama Aomine-san."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah. _Betsuni_.."

"Hei, Tetsu-"

Aomine ingin protes lebih banyak, tapi Akashi sudah menyuruhnya pergi. Hampir tidak ada waktu lagi, sudah saatnya Aomine pergi. Sebenarnya, Akashi hanya tidak ingin melihat keduanya bertengkar hal yang tidak penting. waktu luang Tetsu hanya miliknya, Akashi Seijurou.

Keduanya memutuskan mampir ke restoran china untuk makan siang. Entah benar atau tidak, Kuroko merasa seseorang yang ia kenal melewatinya, pria tinggi dengan kacamata hitam. Sebuah kalung dengan cincin perak. Sosoknya begitu mirip Kagami. Mungkin saja ia berhalusinasi, tangan putih terkesan pucat menggandeng tangan Akashi, takut ditinggal. Hawa keberadaannya kan tipis.

.

Aomine sudah meletakan tasnya di bagasi atas bangkunya. Kursinya tepat di samping jendela, pejalanan ke Amerika pertamanya setelah 14 tahun memutuskan menjauhkan diri dari Negara ayahnya. Ia tidak sempat menghubungi keluarganya untuk menjemput. Tapi setidaknya ada satu orang yang tahu kepulangan dirinya kerumah. Kakak sepupunya, Kasamatsu Yukio.

.

OxO

.

Keluar dari Bandara JFK, Aomine langsung di sambut pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Kulitnya putih, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam legam. Busana kantornya sudah ala kadarnya, lagipula ini sudah malam. Yukio berkali-kali protes karena tubuh Aomine yang sekarang tinggi menjulang, tangannya tidak bisa lagi memukul kepalanya.

Mereka berdua menuju sebuah sedan Mercy warna silver yang mengkilat. Ada orang tua berpakain resmi berdiri di depan pintu depan membukakan pintu untuk Yukio, dan Aomine memilih untuk membuka sendiri pintu belakang dan langsung mendudukan tubuhnya tanpa sungkan.

Yukio berbicara banyak hal, dalam bahasa jepang untungnya. Satu-satunya orang yang masih berkomunikasi setelah kepindahannya ke Jepang. Yukio banyak membantu keluarga dan mengabari jika ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi. Aomine merupakan anak tunggal, Yukio adalah anak dari kakak ayah Aomine. Umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh, hanya 3 tahun. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses penerus usaha keluarga.

"Kau mau ke rumah dulu, Daiki?"

"Ya. Boleh saja. Mungkin baru besok aku ke rumah sakit." Aomine mengantuk, meski disini baru jam tujuh malam tapi tubuhnya _jet lag_ dan tidak lagi bisa di tolerir. Ia jatuh tertidur setelah sepuluh menit menahan berat matanya.

Yukio langsung menyuruh Aomine beristirahat di kamarnya. Untung dia sempat menyuruh pelayannya untuk membershikan ruangan yang hampir 15 tahun tidak terpakai. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, hari yang dinantikannya akan datang. Aomine akan kembali dengan keluarganya, bertemu sang ibu yang selama ini malah hilang di ingatannya. Kecelakaan itu seperti terjadi baru kemarin, Yukio tidak lupa bagaimana suasana tegang saat Aomine di operasi, bibinya menangis sepanjang malam. Dan di hari berikutnya ketika Aomine bangun, tidak ada satupun orang dianggap ia kenal.

Keluarganya hampir menyerah saat lima bulan Aomine di rawat namun tidak juga menunjukkan perubahan. Seakan tidak cukup melihat sengsara, ayah Aomine berpulang. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Ibu Aomine sakit-sakitan. Yukio menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tetap berusaha tegar dan menjadi sandaran bagi Aomine, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Adik sepupunya akhirnya membuka diri dan mulai kembali 'hidup'. Yukio sering mengajak Aomine berjalan-jalan dan mengunjungi universitasnya.

Sampai akhirnya adik sepupunya itu ingin pergi ke Jepang, memulai kehidupan yang baru. Hampir 15 tahun yang lalu. Yukio akhirnya akan bisa kembali melihat senyum tulus Aomine Daiki.

.

Pagi di hari pertamanya di Amerika, Aomine sudah bangun dan sarapan dengan menu barat yang sehat.

"_Ohayou_.."

"_Good morning_, Daiki." Aomine sedikit tersenyum, ia mengambil kursi dan mendudukan pantatnya. Di depannya tersaji _salad_, _spaghetti_, roti bakar dan empat telur mata sapi. Porsi yang banyak, tapi Yukio sengaja menyiapkan banyak makanan karena Aomine tidak makan malam.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu, kau kan sibuk." Ada segelas susu coklat hangat di sebelah kiri piringnya.

"Bukan masalah aku membolos sekali dalam 15 tahun aku bekerja." Meski memaksa akhirnya jawabannya tetap sama. Aomine ingin sendiri, setidaknya supir bukan termasuk dalam hitungannya. Ia sudah lupa jalan-jalan di Boston.

.

Kagami menyapa beberapa orang suster yang ia kenal, sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit membuatnya terkenal, apalagi dengan ciri khas alis cabang yang unik dan mudah di ingat walaupun beberapa tahun terakhir kedatangan Kagami hanya setahun sekali.

Kata ibunya, ruangannya sudah di pindahkan untuk memberi suasana baru kepada pasien.

"_Kaasan, Ohayou_…"

"Daiki-kun?" Seorang wanita tua menyunggingkan senyuman. Tatapan matanya kosong, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"_Tadaima.._"

Kagami mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang dan memeluk wanita itu dengan sayang.

.

Yukio menceritakan sedikit tentang keadaan ibunya agar ia tidak terkejut sampai rumah sakit.

Setahun kepergian Aomine ke Jepang, ia mengalami kebutaan. Ada seorang dokter bernama Kishitani Veena yang merawat ibunya, ia adalah teman ibunya yang juga mempunya suami orang Amerika. Jika Aomine kesulitan menemukan ibunya, tanyakan saja pada wanita itu.

Selain itu, ada seorang pemuda yang sering menjenguk ibunya. Tidak ada yang tahu namanya tetapi Kishitani bilang ia adalah anaknya.

Dan entah kenapa, walaupun Aomine tidak ada di Amerika. Sang ibu justru tidak pernah lagi menanyakan tentang dirinya.

Aomine menghampiri ruang resepsionis dan dengan terbata-bata dan bahasa inggris yang seadanya, ia menanyakan keberadaan Kishitani. Beruntung tidak perlu waktu lama untuk bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini merawat ibunya. Sambil mengobrol akhirnya mereka sampai ke ruangan Aomine Shiina.

"Yukio sudah menceritakan padamu kan?"

"Ya."

Kishitani menepuk bahu Aomine pelan dan menyuruhnya segera masuk.

Pintu berdecit, dan terbuka dengan pelan.

Wanita yang berada di dalam ruangan itu sedikit tersentak.

Ia buta, tapi mata hati tetap tajam. Angin yang berhembus dari jendela menguarkan baru yang tidak biasa, laut. Bibir tuanya bergetar, namun ia sedikit tersenyum, kedua matanya meneteskan airmata haru.

"_Okaeri, _Dai-chan_."_

Aomine perlahan melangkah mendekati ranjang. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, tiba-tiba ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan keberadaanya di ruangan ini. Seperti mimpi tapi nyata, pertemuan haru itu membuat Aomine meneteskan airmatanya dan langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih itu.

.

.

Kishitani Veena sebenarnya adalah namanya ketika muda, sekarang namanya berubah menjadi Kagami Veena. Suaminya seorang keturunan campuran Jepang dan Amerika, keduanya bertemu ketika liburan di Okinawa.

Anak satu-satunya Kagami Taiga tadi malam menelfon dan mengabarkan jika ia sudah sampai di Amerika, tapi keduanya belum bertemu karena ia sedang dinas malam, dan sejak subuh ia ada di ruang operasi.

"O-" Kishitani sedang menghisap rokoknya di _smoking area_ rumah sakit ketika Kagami juga masuk kedalam ruangan itu, untuk merokok tentu saja.

"Kau merokok lagi, bu." Kagami protes.

"Gez, sama denganmu kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua bukanlah perokok berat, hanya sekedar saja untuk menghilangkan penat. Veena duduk melipat kakinya, rambut hitamnya ia kuncir tinggi. Kacamatanya memberi penegasan jika ia benar-benar seorang dokter. Jas putihnya teronggok begitu saja di samping kakinya. Kagami dudu di sofa yang berhadapan dengan ibunya,

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Shiina?"

Kagami batal merokok setelah melihat ibunya, napsu merokoknya menghilang entah kemana.

"Ya, aku sudah mengobrol banyak dan sekarang aku mau pulang ke rumah."

"Ah dan mumpung kau di rumah, kau harus memasak hari ini."

"Yeah."

Veena membuang putung rokoknya di asbak.

"Kau masih menjadi 'Daiki'?" Kagami mengangguk. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Daiki yang asli datang?"

Kagami melotot dengan mulut terbuka.

"_Uso._"

"Lihat saja sendiri." Veena mengedikkan bahu.

_Drap._

Kagami pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

Berlari di koridor rumah sakit sungguh tidak di anjurkan, tetapi Kagami tidak peduli lagi.

.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja?" Akhirnya Aomine buka suara. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Menurutmu?"

15 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, suasananya sedikit canggung. Apalagi Aomine hampir tidak mengingat apapun tentang ibunya, apa yang harus ia bicarakan?

"Ibu bertemu orang yang juga bernama Daiki, oh ya barusan ia juga datang kemari. Apa kalian bertemu?"

"Tidak."

"Soukka, Daiki-kun lah yang selalu menemani ibu, setidaknya ibu tidak merasa kesepian. Dia orang yang baik, kau pasti menyukainya." Wajah itu kembali tersenyum, Aomine hanya diam tapi ia juga penasaran, siapa sesungguhnya sosok 'Daiki' yang ibunya katakan.

_Blam._

Suara pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Aomine terkejut mendengar suaranya, apa itu hantu?

"Oh, mungkin itu dia."

Jantung Kagami berdegup kencang. Hampir saja ia tadi langsung masuk, ia belum siap bertemu Aomine sekarang. Apa yang harus ia bilang pada Aomine?

Aomine membuka pintu, dan menyeringai ketika melihat Kagami berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Yo, Salam kenal 'Daiki-kun' namaku Aomine Daiki, kebetulan ya?"

"Eh? Eum.. emmh…" Kagami menatap Aomine sekilas, lalu kembali melihat lantai.

.

.

Kagami menyetujui usulan Aomine untuk berbicara di tempat lain, ini hampir waktu makan siang. Kagami yang lebih paham dengan lingkungan sekitar rumah sakit menawarkan sebuah restoran perancis untuk makan siang.

"Aku traktir."

Kagami berjalan lebih dulu, ia mengobrol akrab dengan seorang pelayan yang kemudian mengantar mereka ke meja yang terletak di dekat jendela.

Kagami menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

Aomine hanya diam sambil menatap Kagami yang gugup.

Dua gelas champagne di sajikan, Kagami meminumnya sekali tegup. Oke, dia benar-benar gugup.

"Aku menunggu, Kagami."

Kagami mulai berhitung dalam hati, hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika gugup saat audisi sebuah peran. Sepuluh detik kemudian dia lebih tenang dan berani menatap Aomine.

"Aom-"

"_Yappa dame da_… suasana disini terlalu berat. Aku tahu kau lapar. Kita akan menuju tempat lain setelah ini." Kagami mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Aomine sama sekali tidak merasa jika Kagami imut.

Ia sendiri menyangkal jika dia adalah homo seperti Akashi, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jauh di dalam hatinya ia senang melihat ekspresi Kagami yang seperti ini.

Aomine tersenyum lembut.

Kagami seperti terlempar ke masa lalu ketika mereka bertemu.

.

"_Aku suka basketmu, Kagami." Tangan dim mengepal lalu menjulur ke depan. "Ayo bermain bersama selamanya." Aomine tersenyum lembut dan ramah._

.

Masih di gedung restoran yang sama. Rupanya Kagami pernah _part time_ menjadi koki disini. Dan sampai sekarang ia sering berkunjung ke sini. Di belakang gedung ada sebuah halaman yang biasanya di sewa untuk acara pernikahan, tempat yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan kota yang di penuhi gedung-gedung tinggi.

Kedua pemuda berbeda warna itu duduk saling berjauhan di masing-masing bangku taman bercat putih.

Aomine duduk menyandar dengan santai, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, kepalanya menengadah memperhatikan langit yang cerah.

Rileks dan kenyang.

Dengan posisi yang mirip, hanya saja Kagami menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di pangkuan.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku berpura-pura menjadi dirimu, Aomine-san."

"Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Bisakah, kau menceritakan kecelakaan itu?"

"Kau ingat?!"

"Yah, sedikit. Aku memimpikannya beberapa hari yang lalu."

Aomine menceritakan kejadian di dalam mimpinya. Mungkin karena termasuk memorinya, ia bisa mengingat mimpi itu secara detail. Walaupun masih ada kejadian yang tidak bisa ia ingat dengan jelas seperti apa saja yang terjadi setelah kejadian itu, di rumah sakit.

Kagami merasa lega tapi juga takut. Lega karena ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menrangkai kata menceritakan kejadian mengerikan itu. Takut, karena mungkin sama Aomine tidak lagi mau berteman dengannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan waktu itu?"

"Eh?!" Kagami memucat, Oh. _Holy. Crap_. "Itu sudah lama sekali, Aomine."

"Oh, tapi kau sekarang hanya memanggilku Aomine. U-waw." Aomine sok terkejut, ya dia terkejut atas perubahan nada suara Kagami saat memanggil namanya. Seperti, rasa rindu yang akhirnya terbayarkan. Kelegaan yang begitu luar biasa.

"M-Maaf…" Kagami menunduk semakin dalam, meminta maaf.

"Apa itu, Kagami? Katakanlah sekarang."

"Tidak."

"HEI, AKU MENUNGGUMU 15 TAHUN! SEKARANG KATAKAN! BAKAGAMI!"

"AKU YANG MENUNGGU, BUKAN KAU! AHOMINE!" Aomine mengangkat kerah Kagami, tangan mengepal bersiap menonjok wajah Kagami.

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG KEHILANGAN KELUARGA GA-"

Airmata Kagami menetes. "_Gomen_… _Gomen_, Aomine… _Gomen_…"

Rasa bersalah Kagami selama 15 tahun. Seperti luka yang di taburi garam. Kagami merasakan dadanya sangat sakit.

"Andai saja, aku tidak menghubungi malam itu…."

Aomine menatap Kagami dengan buas.

"Andai saja, aku bisa menggantikan tempatmu…"

Kepalan tangan itu mengendur, genggaman tangannya di kerah Kagami mengendur. Kagami jatuh merosot ke tanah.

"Andai saja aku orang yang normal… maafkan aku, Aomine… Maafkan aku…"

Aomine tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Kagami.

Normal? Apa maksud orang ini?, Aomine memaki dalam hati.

"Katakan padaku sekarang, atau anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal. Anggap saja 15 tahun tidak ada hal yang terjadi di antara kita. Aku sudah lelah."

Rahang Kagami mengeras, ia tidak terima dengan kata-kata Aomine. Mana mungkin bisa dilupakan begitu saja?!

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Kagami. Aomine berbalik melangkahkan kakinya, pulang.

"Hari itu.." Aomine langsung berhenti. "Aku… ingin memberitahukan padamu, tentang perasaanku." Kagami bangkit, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Aomine yang memebelakanginya.

Genggaman ringan di dua sisi pakaian Aomine, kepalanya di tundukkan mengambang di punggung Aomine yang bidang.

"_Sukki_… _Sukki da yo_… Aku mencintaimu, Daiki."

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Horeee tamaaaaattt yeeeaaayyyyy (9=v=)9

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga ya.

Walaupun FF ini ternyata tanggepannya **mengecewakan** ya sudahlah, yang pasti aku udah berusaha menyelesaikannya.

FF ini selesai di chapter 3. Aku pgn liat reviewnya dulu. Baru aku posting _**omake**_nya. Ini udah 4k ya, wah rekor terpanjang ff ku di satu chapter. Biasanya malah bisa jadi 4 chapter. Bwahahahahah

Silahkan di review, minna.


End file.
